


Amechu Story Ideas

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shipping, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: A couple of more ideas I thought of for this couple
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

The two get completed wasted at the bar and head back to their hotel room for the night. Instead of going to bed straight away, the two of them stay up all night chatting away about thier friendship and their lives outside of politics. Soon, the conversation switched to talks about each other's love life, if thier a virgin or not? To which they find out that they both are still pure and in the heat of the moment with all of the sexual tension between them and make a vow to never speak of the incident to anyone else.


	2. Cute Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao is needy for Alfred's attention

Yao all of a sudden becomes very clingy and needy for Alfred's attention. Alfred doesn't mind it because he likes to take care of him and finds him extremely cute when he acts like this.


	3. Chirstmas Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A christmas love story in New York city

It's chirstmas eve and the two of them are enjoying the winter weather in New York city. Alfred takes Yao to central park where he gets down on one knee and asks him a very important question in front of millions of people who witness the sweet moment and awaits Yao's answer.


	4. Horny Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has to deal with a very needy Yao

Yao is very needy for Alfred's attention and time. But, when Alfred leaves for an important meeting leaving Yao alone and in heat, he takes matters into his own hands and uses the opportunity to mastubated. Playing with toys, fingering and pumping his own cock and just when he's about to cum, he's caught by Alfred, who isn't too pleased about his boyfriend having 'play time' without him.


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao gets kidnapped and is suprise when it's not Ivan this time.

Yao wakes up to find himself tied up to a bed. And instead of it being Ivan Yao is suprise to find his kidnapper is actually Alfred.


	6. Hi Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred pays Yao a visit and greets him with a new nickname

Alfred visits Yao and instead of greeting him as he usually does which is by his name or his nickname ' Yao-Yao'. He insisted calls him a bunch of cute nicknames like baby, honey, sweetheart or darling. Yao asks him why he does this and he says it's just because he loves him.


	7. I Look Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao reveals a big secret to Alfred that is surprising to him

Even though their relationship over the years have been rocky, especially when Trump was in office in 2016. Now that Biden is in office Yao gives Alfred congrats and words of working together to become more civil and hopefully become partners with trade, economics, and technology. Yao takes the opportunity to express his true feelings to Alfred and it's honestly something he can't believe.


	8. Chinese New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Yao celebrated Chinese new years together

Alfred visits Yao to celebrate Chinese New Year's together where becomes interested in the beauty and culture of the night. They enjoyed themselves under the moonlight and watch the fireworks show together and in that moment Alfred kisses Yao's lips and finally tells him that he loves him. Yao hugs him as he crys tears of happiness and tells him that he loves him too.


	9. Chinese lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred asks Yao to give him some lessons in speaking Chinese

Alfred asks Yao to give him some lessons in speaking Chinese and Yao is very happy that Alfred has taken a liking to learning about his culture and his language. But, what he doesn't know is that Alfred is already fluent in Chinese and many other languages and that he wanted to take these lessons in order to spend time with Yao and to tell him something he wanted to tell him for a very long time.


	10. The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gives Yao his jacket during a rainy day.

Alfred leads Yao his jacket during a rainy day and Yao is more than happy to wear it. The next day Yao cleans Alfred's jacket and returns it to him but instead of taking it back Alfred tells him to keep it as a gift from him. Yao smiles as he puts it on and promises to take good care of it and to treasure it forever.


	11. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao spends the night at Alfred's house after a drunk and stroming movie night.

During a movie night at Alfred's house everyone leaves as there is a thunder strom approaching. Yao cleans up the house and is suprise to find Alfred pass out in his room. Noticing the strom outside Yao decides to stay with Alfred and to help him in the morning when he wakes up with a pounding headache.


End file.
